One Last Kiss
by shortie990
Summary: Grissom and Sara get into a fight. Thats all I'm saying got to read the rest to find out.
1. Crushed

Do not own CSI or any of the characters, but wish I did.

This is just something that I came up with. Set at some random time in the 7th season.

* * *

**One Last Kiss**

"Damn, damn that Grissom!" thought an angry Sara as she threw her jacket onto the passenger seat of her SUV and got in. Still angry, Sara turned on the engine and drove out of the dark parking lot and into the moon lit streets.

Shift had just ended and Sara and her lover Grissom had gotten into a fight in his office. Sara had stormed out and was now driving back to their house they had shared for 6 months now.

"Stupid, stupid Grissom! Why do you make my blood boil like this?" screamed Sara in her head as she turned on to the strip. The bright Las Vegas lights blurred by has she drove. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Why do you let him do this to you Sara?" She though to herself as she wiped her tears away quickly with the back of her palm. Sara turned off the strip.

_Grissom was now on his feet and stood a foot away from where Sara stood. _

" _Sara…" spoke Grissom, but was cut off ._

" _Don't SARA me, GILBERT R. GRISSOM!" yelled an angry Sara. Grissom cruinshed at the sound of his full name. It reminded him when he was a kid and his mother use to yell at him for leaving his ant farm lying around. _

_She was now right in his face, finger pointed at his chest. Her cheeks were red with anger. Grissom could feel her every breath on his neck. "IT'S TOO LATE NOW GIL FOR APOLOGIES! WHAT DONE IS DONE!"_

_Sara lowered her finger but still continued to stare at him. Her breathing was heavy, like she had just run a marathon ._

" _Sara…" began Grissom again. He tried to take her hand, but she snapped it away from his grasp. "please honey, can we just forgot it ever happen and go home," his voice was softer now, barley a whisper. _

_Grissom held his breath afraid of what was to come next. But Sara just stood there looking at him. Her face was more relaxed now, Grissom noticed in the dim light. Grissom also noticed that Sara was crying. He reached up and softly began to brush the tears away from her face. At first she let him but then all the sudden she turned away. Grissom stared at the back of her, watching as she tried to calm her self._

_Grissom took a step forward towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

" _Sara..." he whispered. But before he could go on, he was cut off. Sara shrugged off his hand and was making her way to the door. " Don't Grissom, just DON'T." Followed by the soft thump of the office door._

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now as she drove down the dark streets. She tried to pull her self together but that just made the tears come faster and harder. Sara was sobbing against the stirring wheel now. Tears blurry her vision, she couldn't see where she was going. The car swerved; there was a flash of light , a honk of a horn and a hard impact on the passenger side. That sent Sara and the SUV toppling off the road . The car broke through the barrier and began to roll down the steep hill.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter 2 will be coming out soon.

I hope to have a chapter out each week.

Review please and thanks for reading!


	2. Waiting

One Last Kiss- Waiting….

Grissom got the call around 2 am; he had fallen asleep at his desk.

'Bbbbbbuuuuuuzzzzzzzzz, bbbbbbuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzz,bbbbbbuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzz,' vibrated Grissom's cell in his front pocket.

"Sara stop it," mumbled Grissom in his sleep. 'Bbbbbuuuuuzzzzzzzzzz.' "Sara I told you to STOP IT!" the sound of his own voice woke him up. He looked around, there was no Sara. It took him a second to figure out where he was, in his office.

'Bbbbbbbuuuuuzzzzzzzz,' Grissom looked down as his phone vibrated against his thigh.

Grissom signed, and reached in and took out his cell.

"Grissom," he said into the phone.

"Well it took you long enough," said the voice on the other end.

"Jim? Is that you?" asked Grissom, has he rubbed his eyes.

"Yah it's me, Where are you? I phoned your house but no one answered," spoke Jim.

"I'm not at home; I'm still at the lab. Fell asleep at my desk," explained Grissom has he got up and made his way into the hallway. "What do you want anyways, its 2 am you know, Jim?"

"Gil it's bad."

"What's bad?" asked Grissom getting more nervous by the second.

"How can I tell you this lightly, um…?" Jim paused. This wasn't helping the butterflies that had started to form in Grissom's stomach. "Well, there has been a car wreck a bad one, just off the strip. The car was hit on the passenger side by a truck delivering apples. The hit was so hard, that it through the car off the road and tumbling down the hill. There's one more thing, Gil the person in side that car was……Sara."

Grissom had stopped walking and was now standing in the hallway, dumbstruck.

Grissom did say anything. Flashes of Sara lying hopelessly in a ditch creep through his mind. "GIL, GIL!" yelled Jim on the other end.

Grissom mind came back into focus. "What?"

"Gil, Sara's in bad shape but the paramedic's found a pulse, she is being airlifted to Desert Palm. Now, I know Griss this is hard to hear but you got to pull yourself together not only for you but for Sara. She is going to need you. Do you need a ride?" asked Jim.

Grissom was already running down the hall to the parking lot. "Nope I will meet you there." Said Grissom in a rush. He then hung up. He had to get to Sara; he had to tell her he was sorry. He had to give her one last kiss. Grissom thought as he nearly ran over Greg and Nick.

"Hey what's up?" asked a confused Greg has Grissom ran by them.

"Maybe his bugs got out!" joked Nick has he made his way into the locker room.

"Yah maybe." Laughed Greg has he followed behind Nick.

Both men, opened up their locker's and were packing up their things to leave, when Catherine and Warrick walked in. Nick looked up from tying his shoe, "Hey."

"Hey man, rough shift right?" asked Warrick has he opened his locker.

"Tell me about it, me and Nick got this case where this old couple was found murder on their porch swing. They both stabbed in the chest causing them to bleed out. The knife was found beside their feet. But there is no finger prints on it what so ever. And all the neighbors said they didn't hear or see anything." Spoke Greg has he shut his locker door and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I know our case has no leads either or we did have one we thought but it lead us no where," explained Catherine has she put her arm through her jacket.

"Hey do you two know what's up with Grissom?" asked Nick has he stood up and stretched his legs.

Both Warrick and Catherine gave Nick a confused look. Nick explained to them how Grissom almost ran them over in the hallway. Both Warrick and Catherine shook there heads. "Nope sorry, I haven't seen Griss, since the beginning of shift," said Cath, has she closed her locker door and adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"Yah, sorry Nicky, can't help. Maybe he forgot to feed his spider or something." Said Warrick also now shutting his locker door.

"Well whatever it was, it seemed important," spoke Greg has they all made their way out of the locker room. They all nodded their head in agreement.

Grissom ran into the hospital, not watching where he was going almost knock over a kid in cruishes.

" Can I help you sir?" asked the nurse behind the desk. Grissom stared at her. She gave him a kind smile. She was on the plump side. Red curls framed her round face. She was wearing bright pink lips stick; too much thought Grissom has he made his way over to the desk.

"Yes, I'm looking for a woman, her name is Sara Sidle. She was in a car wreck." Said Grissom to the nurse. His voice was barley a whisper.

The nurse smiled again at Grissom, "Just one moment please." She then turned away from Grissom and started to type on the computer.

"Yes, yes, she just arrived, but it will be a while before you can see her. She is going in for surgery," said the nurse has she read off the paper she had printed. Disappointment and worry flash across his face, at the words surgery. "I'm sure she is fine, probably just needs some stitches." Said the nurse. Grissom stared blankly at her, and then noticed pressure on his hand. He looked down, and the nurse was patting his hand. He looked back up at the nurse. She blushed embarrisly and removed her hand. "Um you can wait in the waiting room just over there," pointed out the nurse. "I will make sure to send the doctor over when he is finished." Grissom blinked at the nurse, "Thank you, Trudy," he said has he read her name tag that was pinned to her paisley pattern scrubs.

He then walked down the hall the direction Trudy had pointed at.

Grissom stepped in the waiting room, to find a pacing Jim already there. Jim looked up and stopped once he noticed Grissom. "Hey," spoke Jim walking over to his friend.

"Hey," Grissom replied back. Grissom looked like shit, Jim noticed. His hair was standing up at an odd angle, his shirt and pants were wrinkly. He had bags under his eyes.

Jim smiled at his old friend and led him to a chair.

Grissom took a seat and then turned towards Jim. "Did you see her, how bad his she hurt, the nurse said that she was going in for surgery, what kind of surgery Jim, uh?"

Grissom's tone of voice caught him off guard. It wasn't his normal strong voice but a quieter ready to crack voice. "She's pretty bad. The car flipped over 3 or 4 times. The paramedics were surprise to find a pulse. She lost a lot of blood. Her right leg was pretty bent out of shape, I'm sure it's broken. I don't know the extent of her other injuries though. I know she had to go in for surgery but I don't know what kind. I heard one of the paramedics say something about her kidneys, but I'm not sure," Jim explained. He looked over at his friend, who was becoming greener by the minute.

Jim put a comforting hand his Grissom shoulder, "Gil she going to make it, she strong."

Grissom mumbled something back. Then both men sat in silence, waiting for news on Sara.

_Earlier in Grissom's office._

_Grissom was sitting at his desk, finishing up paper work that was due at the end of shift yesterday. Grissom looked up at the slam of the door, and saw a worked up Sara had entered. "Well, hello to you too my dear," joked Grissom has he took off his glasses. He smiled at Sara, when he noticed his joke did not work. _

_Sara did not return his goofy grin. "Don't joke with me Gil," Sara said sternly. Sara crossed her arms over her chest. _

_Grissom's smiled faded; he leaned back in his chair. He tried to think what he did wrong this time. What could be possibly bothering Sara? Grissom went over the days events in his head. But could not place anything thing that would have Sara all bugged up._

_Sara continued to stare at him, waiting for him to say something. _

"_Sara, what is it this time?" asked Grissom, knowing the minute he spoke he had done it in for him self. _

"_What is it this time, WHAT IS IT THIS TIME GIL! YOUR IN POSSIBLE!" yelled Sara. Grissom was taken back. He really didn't know what it was this time. Again he went over the day in his head but nothing came up. _

_Grissom stared blankly up at Sara hoping, she would just tell him what is wrong. Sara was breathing hard. Her eyes were full with rage. Her lips were hard and in a pout. _

_Grissom found the pissed off Sara hot. Grissom erased this from his mind. Now was not the time to get turned on. Especially when you lover who was standing across from you, was sending off waves of heat. Sara was defiantly mad but at what? Sara let out a heavy sign. Then it hit him against his chest like a ton of bricks._


	3. Silent Tears

Do not own CSI or any of the characters, but wish I did.

I want to thank my amazing beta StokesSidle for helping my out. I owe you girl!

I also want to thanks all you that reviewed and have told me how much you liked my story.

Thanks everyone!

* * *

One Last Kiss- Silent Tears

Six hours had passed since Grissom had received the call from Brass. Grissom looked up from staring at his hands, over to the clock ticking away on the waiting room wall. It was eight now, Sara had been in surgery now for six hours.

Grissom let out a heavy sign. "How much longer could it be?" Grissom thought to himself. Brass looked up at Grissom. He noticed him staring over at the wall and followed his glaze.

"Six hours, must not be too much longer right?" asked Jim with a smile. Grissom turned his attention to his friend. He returned Jim's smile with a half one of his own and began staring at his hands again.

Jim leaned back and stretched out his arms. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," he yawned as he got up on his feet. Grissom looked up. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, do you want anything?"

Grissom shook his head. "Alright then, I will be back in a few," replied Jim. Grissom watched Jim walk out of the room. He then returned his attention back on the clock, only 5 minutes had passed. Grissom ran his hand through his hair. If the doctor did not come soon, he was surly going to lose it.

Brass made his way down to the café. As he stood in line at the cash register, he noticed a familiar Strawberry blonde and her daughter sitting at a table a few yards away from where he stood. The young teen recognized Jim and started to wave. "Shit, what the hell am I suppose to do now? I have been spotted," thought Jim. "Maybe I can turn away now, and Lindsey will think that she was mistaken." Catherine looked over to see who her daughter was waving at. When she saw Jim, she smiled and motioned him to come over. "Crap I've been spotted," thought Brass has he returned the blonde's smile.

Jim paid for his coffee and headed over to where Catherine and her daughter sat eating.

"Hey Brass," greeted Catherine has she got up and planted a kiss on the middle age man's cheek.

Jim blushed, "Good morning Catherine and Lindsey," replied Jim. He took the seat beside Catherine. " So what are you two doing here so early?" asked Jim as he took a sip of coffee.

" This," replied Lindsey, holding up her left forearm, which was in a bright pink cast. The young girl smiled up at Brass, she was a younger version of her mother, thought Jim.

"How on earth did that happen?"

"Well, when I came home, I heard a loud thump come from up stairs. I yelled out to Lindsey, she didn't response. I rush up to her room, to find she had fallen out of bed. She woke up when she heard me come up the stairs. She said her arm hurt. The minute she showed me her wrist, I knew it was broken. So Lindsey just got her cast on and we came down here for breakfast," explained Catherine. " So what brings you here, this early?"

"Um……" said Brass. He was a little taken back by this question. He couldn't tell Catherine that Sara was fighting for her life. Not there in front of her daughter. "I was visiting one of my friends, he had a stroke but doctors said he is going to be fine," lied Jim. Well it wasn't really a lie, his friend did have a stroke and he did go visit him but that was 5 years ago.

"Oh that too bad. Well I wish your friend all the best," said Catherine.

"Thanks Cath, Well I got to go, promised I would be back soon," explained Jim has he stood up. The faster he got out of here the better.

"Oh we will come with, I have to get Lindsey's back home," explained Catherine, who was standing up too. Jim was not expecting this one.

"I get to miss school today," said a very happy Lindsey.

All three of them made their way out of the café and into an elevator.

"What floor?" asked Catherine, looking over a Jim.

"What?"

"What floor, Jim?" asked Catherine again.

"Oh um, 3rd please," Jim said, while taking another sip of his coffee.

They all watched the floors number fly by, then the doors opened. Relief ran through Jim's veins. " Well this is me, I will see you later Catherine and Lindsey take good care of that arm," spoke Jim has he step out into the hall. But to his surprise so did Catherine and Lindsey.

"What are you two doing?"

"Well the 3rd floor is the main level," explained Catherine. "The doors are right over there."

Jim looked over and sure enough she was right.

"Hey Mom look, its Uncle Gil!" screamed Lindsey.

"Where?" both Jim and Catherine said at once.

"There."

They both looked in the direction that Lindsey's pink cast was pointing at and sure enough there was Grissom talking with a doctor.

Jim cursed under his breath. Both Catherine and Lindsey began to walk over to where Grissom stood. Jim ran after them.

After Jim left, Grissom started to pace around the room. He had to do something.

"Gil Grissom?"

Grissom stopped when he heard his name and look up. There standing in the door was Trudy the nurse from the desk. "Yes that me," replied Grissom.

"Um the doctor just came out of surgery, she wants to talk to you about Ms. Sidle," said Trudy sweetly. She gave Grissom a smile and left the room. Then a tall dark woman entered the room. She was wearing green scrubs. "Hi Mr. Grissom, I'm Dr. Meadows, I'm Ms. Sidle's doctor." Grissom and the doctor shook hands.

"Why don't we step out side for some more privacy?" asked Dr. Meadows.

Grissom followed her outside into the hallway.

Grissom leaned him self against the wall, preparing for the worst. Dr. Meadows smiled at Grissom before continuing. "Well, as you know Ms. Sidle under went surgery. The surgery was to stop the hemorrhaging in her lower back and she has also suffered a great deal of damage to her spine," explained Dr. Meadows. Grissom had turned a nasty colour of green at the mention of hemorrhaging. "Also her right leg was pretty bent out of shape, we had to insert metal spears into her upper thigh and calf so that the bones can grow back properly. Also she has 5 fractured ribs on her right side and 3 on her left. Ms. Sidle also is suffering from concussion and broken collarbone. Also Sara has a broken left elbow and multiple cuts and bruises along her body. Her pelvis has a hairline fracture on it; she had to get 60 stitches along her left knee where it was cut open by a piece of glass. Ms. Sidle has a pretty big cut along her forehead, which also required a few stitches." Grissom was on the verge of tears, Sara; his Sara had suffered so much.

Grissom was about to ask if he could see her when Catherine and Lindsey walked up to him. Jim was right behind them.

"Thank you Doctor," said Grissom to Dr. Meadows.

"She is in room 223, but I must worn you she is in pretty rough shape. She is heavily medicated. Ms. Sidle has a very long way to recovery." Dr. Meadow gave Grissom smile and walked down the hall.

Catherine stood there shell shocked, had she heard right. Did the doctor say Ms. Sidle really?

Catherine stood there glaring at Grissom, waiting for an answer. But he was not paying attention to her. He was staring over her should at Jim. Jim avoided his friend's eyes.

Lindsey looked from one adult to another. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Hey, Lindsey why don't we go gets something from the vending machines, while your mom and Gil talk?" asked Jim holding out his arm to the young teen. "Okay," agreed Lindsey and her and Jim disappeared.

"What happened Gil, did I hear the doctor right? What happen to Sara?" Catherine tone was angry but them became concerned.

"Sara was in a car wreck this morning. She was hit from the side of her car and thrown off the road. The car flipped down a hill. Someone found her and called the paramedics. Brass called me with the news. She just came out of surgery. The doctor was explaining her injuries to me. It's bad Cath," spoke Grissom, his voice was choking. He was holding back the tears. He was not going to break down in front of Catherine.

Catherine did not know what to say. She now knew why Grissom almost ran over Greg and Nick at the lab, he was running to Sara.

Both stood in silence, then Catherine place a hand on Grissom's shoulder. He looked up into her eyes. Catherine stared back into his blue ones, and spoke softly "Let's go see her." Grissom merely nodded.

_Earlier in Grissom's office_

"_Is this about the thing last night?" asked Grissom hoping he was right._

_Sara continued to glare at him. "You know how when we were...making love...I kinda said Lady Heather's name." Grissom slowly looked up at Sara hoping he was right. She looked even madder then before. " You know I didn't mean to say it right. Because you didn't say anything, so I thought you understood. Because if it bothered you I'm sorry. I'm truly am sorry. Heather is no one to me, a thing in the past." _

"_I didn't hear you say Heather's name last night," spoke Sara calmly._

_Damn, Spore Grissom in his head. If Sara was not mad or didn't know about that then what else was she so pissed off about? Grissom ran his hand through his hair, trying to think. _

"_You don't even know what you did, uh? I'm right, you don't even know what got me pissed," spoke Sara firmly. She was trying to keep her voice down._

"_Of course I do," spoke Grissom all the suddenly._

"_Then what is it Gil, What am I mad about?" asked Sara_

_Shit, Grissom clearly now digging his own grave. "Umm, umm………"_

"_Um what?" asked Sara. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. _

_Grissom didn't speak. He truly didn't know what to say, afraid of whatever came out of his month would truly send him to his grave._

"_I will tell you Gil, since you have no idea," spoke Sara, still trying to keep her voice at a calm level. _

Catherine and Grissom entered the room and both held their breath at the sight they saw. A few feet away, lay Sara or what looked like Sara. She had a bandage wrapped around her head. She had a nasty bruise along her right cheek. Her left arm was in a sling and supporting a white cast that covered most of her arm. There was ivy sticking out of her right wrist. Her left knee heavily bandage in godse and lastly Sara's right leg was in a white cast propped up on a pillow. It seemed like there was not an inch of skin on her that was not bruised, scratched or damaged in any way. There were tubes coming out of her nose and throat.

Catherine grabbed whole of Grissom's hand and gave it a squeeze. They then both made their way over to the edge of Sara's bed. Grissom looked at his lover's face and began to cry silent tears. He took no notice of Catherine, who was still holding his hand or that Jim was standing in the door way. All that he noticed was Sara.

Catherine heard a soft tap on the door, she looked over her shoulder to see Jim standing there, clearly trying to block Lindsey from coming in. Catherine let go of Grissom hand and made her way back into the hallway.

"Look mom, look what Jim bought me," Lindsey held up a chocolate bar. "Are you crying mom?" asked the girl worried.

"No, no, I fine," explained Catherine, quickly brushing away tears. She had even noticed that she had begun to shed tears. "Well, you are going to have to save that for later missy, its only 9:00."

"Please mom!!!!!!" begged Lindsey.

"Okay," agreed Catherine. Catherine then looked up at Jim. They exchanged worried looks. "Now lets go home kiddo and get some rest," turning her attention back to her daughter. They began to walk down the hall, when Catherine turned around and yelled out to Jim. "CALL ME WITH ANY NEWS!"

Jim nodded his head in reply and entered the room.

The room was silent; the only noise that was being made was from the heart rate machine from the side of the bed. Soft beeps could be heard from it has Sara's chest rose and fell.

Jim found him self not being able to focus on Sara, it pained him too much. So his eyes fell on the man perched on the chair beside the bed, stroking Sara's right palm.

* * *

Thanks again for reading!

Review please, I love to hear your opinions.


	4. Almost

Do not own CSI or any of the characters but wish I did.

I want to thank all of you that have reviewed and keep on reading my story.

Also want to thanks StokesSidle for editing and helping with each of the chapters. You rock!

Thanks again everyone.

Enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

One Last Kiss- Almost 

It had almost been 24 hours since Sara had gotten in the car accident and 7 since Catherine had last saw Sara at the hospital. Now the Strawberry blonde was sitting comfortably drinking a fresh cup of coffee in the break room, waiting for the shift to start. Catherine sighed heavily as she eyed the clock again and took a sip of coffee.

Jim had called her around one saying that Sara was fine but still out of it. He had also mentioned Grissom was in pretty rough shape. Catherine had wanted to ask if they were a couple but it didn't seem like the right time too. Oh she wanted to so bad. She so wanted to know the latest gossip on the two CSI's and she knew Jim had it.

Catherine took another sip of coffee and drifted into her thoughts, "Sara had to be okay right, she has to make it. If she doesn't, I don't know how Grissom is going to take it or anyone else for that matter. Sara has seemed to have touched everyone in the lab one way or another. She will be greatly missed. Wait, wait Willows you are getting a head of your self. Sara is doing fine, well of what Jim told you. No, no Sara has to be fine. She is a survivor and anyways Jim would not lie to you."

Catherine's thought bubble was burst by the other nightshift members. "Hey Cath, What's up?" said a spiky haired Greg, while helping him self to a cup of coffee. Catherine smiled; a few of her favorite men had entered.

Nick returned Catherine's smile and took the seat across from her. Warrick took the seat beside Nick.

"Hey has anyone seen Sara? Her car was not in the parking lot," asked Nicky.

"Maybe she is just running late," response Warrick.

"No way man, Sara late! Maybe in another life time but not this one," said Greg shaking his head in disagreement. Catherine just kept her mouth shut. The news was going to come out soon enough.

Just then Ecklie walked in to the break room. Every ones head turned has the bald man stood at the front of the group.

"Good Evening everyone!" spoke Eckile sounding not to happy being there that night.

A round of mumbled Hi's rang around the room. "Where Grissom?" asked a confused Greg.

"Well Sanders, Grissom has taken some personal time off," replied Eckile.

"Personal time? What for, Grissom never takes perrrssoonal time off!" spoke Greg, like if it was a dirty word.

"That is between Grissom and me, Sanders. Now I'm only here to hand out assignments. You will go to the crime scenes, collect evidence, then report back to me, got it?" Ecklie finished his sentence and looked around the break room.

After assignments were handed out, Ecklie left the room but everyone else stayed around.

"Something up," said Warrick standing up.

"Yah, Grissom taking off personal time? I don't think so and Eckle didn't even say anything about Sara not being here, like he already knew she wasn't going to be showing up," Replied Nick.

"Some thing is going on!" spoke Greg.

Everyone then turned their heads to Catherine, who had been very quiet this whole time.

"You know what happening don't you Cath? Your Grissom's best friend, where is he?" asked Greg

"No I don't," spoke Catherine innocently, shaking her head.

"Come on Cat spill the beans already, what up?" asked Nicky, giving her the puppy dog look he knew she couldn't say no to.

Catherine avoided Nicky's eyes and stared down into her empty coffee cup. "Cath…"

"Okay I will tell you but you got to stay calm and not get mad. Promise?" she looked up, all three men nodded. "Okay so you probably all heard about the car crash just off the strip, the one where the car got pushed off the side of the road and down the hill."

"Yah what about it?" asked Warrick, not liking where this was going.

"Well, that person in the car was…."

"GRISSOM!" yelled Greg.

"No, no it wasn't Grissom," said Catherine shaking her head. This was going to be harder then she thought. "It was Sara. Grissom is with her at the hospital."

The room was silent. Nick's jaw had hit the floor. Warrick was running his hand through his hair. Greg had slumped himself on the couch and had become very white. Catherine began to stare into the bottom of her empty coffee cup.

After shift had ended, all four nightshift members made their way down to Dessert Palm.

Brass looked up from where he sat outside of Sara's room, to four figures walking toward him. They all came at a stop when they got in front of him. "Brass, how is she?" asked a sad and worried Greg. Brass stood up and looked the young man in his face, "I don't know, the doctors aren't saying much and the nurses aren't much help either. What I got is she is doing okay but she should be up by now. But she is heavily medicated."

All five stood in silence and looked down at their feet. Then Nick broke the silence.

"Can we see her?"

"Yah, Grissom is in there, he has not left her side. I have to warn you thought, its pretty bad." spoke Brass.

Nick when in first, then Warrick and closely followed by Greg. Both Catherine and Brass stayed behind. "Why are you out here?" asked Catherine.

"Because, it's just too hard. I can't look at Sara; she is… its just too hard. Then Grissom is a mess. He just keeps on holding her hand and whispering over and over again "I'm Sorry, I'm so so sorry Sara. Please wake up!" just over and over again. Then he will break down in to sobs. Then it will repeat. He is just a weeping man." Explained Brass.

Catherine did not know what to say, she had never hear of this Grissom that he spoke of. Grissom to her was always strong and private. Never showed emotion to anyone.

All three men walked in and saw their supervisor weeping over their fellow co-worker.

They all felt uncomfortable the second they walked in. They had walked in on such a private, intimate moment. Warrick looked over at Nick, who just shrugged.

Greg then cleared his throat, but Grissom did not look up. His eyes never left Sara.

All men followed his glaze to Sara's face. Her skin was pale and covered in cuts and ugly yellow bruises. Their eyes then followed down her neck to her left arm, then down to her left leg, memorizing the number of cuts that covered it as they did. Their eyes traced to her right leg, then to her right hand that was being held by a much bigger hand. Their eyes traced up the man's arm to his face and followed his glaze back to Sara's face.

Time seem to stop in those few minutes.

"BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

All four men looked up at the monitor above, the line was straight.

"NURSE, WE NEED A NURSE IN HERE NOW!" Yelled Warrick has ran towards the door.

"Sara, no Stay with me, please Sara breathe!" Grissom started to sob over Sara.

Nick was trying to pull Grissom off Sara, as the nurses brought in a crash cart.

Greg just stood their shelled shocked. He was having an out of body experience, like he was watching all this happen from a far.

The beeping noise rang through the air. All 6 watched in horror has the paddles were pressed against Sara's chest.

Sara's chest rose up but the beeping continued. The paddles were pressed again against her chest. The beeping continued to sworn around their ears. For the third time, all 6 watched in fear has the paddles shocked through Sara's body. All eyes were on the monitor, everyone was holding their breathe.

The line on the monitor continued to go straight, and then has all hope was lost…. "beep,"

Sara's heart began to beat again. She was stable but alive.

Grissom's body clasped into Nick's arms and began to sob. The weight suddenly in Nick's arms caught him off guard. But soon regained his strength. That was a close one.

Catherine was weeping, against Warrick's shirt. Warrick held the women tight, holding back his own tears as he did so. Brass looked on at Sara's rising chest.

Greg took it all in from the side lines. From his boss almost fainting to the sobbing sounds of his co-worker.

_Earlier in Grissom's office_

"_I will tell you Gil, since you have no idea," spoke Sara, still trying to keep her voice at a calm level. "Do you remember about a month ago, when we got caught in the storm; we were coming back from a scene that was out in the middle of nowhere. You pulled over and waited for the storm to pass through before heading back into Las Vegas." Sara took a deep breath before continuing on. "And to pass time we…um you know did it."_

"_Okay Sara, what does this have to do with you being mad at me?" asked confused Grissom. _

_Sara signed heavily, he was not getting it. Sara still trying to stay calm spoke, "I'm pregnant!" _

* * *

I know I probably just gave you a heart attack just right now but that half the fun of it! 

Thanks for reading,

Please review!


	5. Truth

Do not own CSI or any of the characters but wish I did.

I want to thank all of you that have reviewed and keep on reading my story.

Also want to thanks StokesSidle for editing and helping with each of the chapters. You rock!

Thanks again everyone.

Here is Chapter 5!

* * *

One Last Kiss- Truth

"That was close too close!" thought Nick has he got Grissom to his feet.

The room was silent but the beeping still could be heard.

All six CSI were shocked of what they had just witnessed.

Everyone was trying to regain them selves, after what had just happened.

Then one of the doctors spoke, "She is starting to hemorrhage again. We need to take her into surgery, NOW! Move it people!" ordered the doctor.

Sara was carted off to surgery.

"I can't take this anymore, I need to see Sara!" yelled out a frustrated Greg. All six of them were in the waiting room, waiting to hear news on Sara. Sara had only been in surgery for about 2 hours now but it felt like a lifetime to them.

"Calm down Greg, you throwing a fit will not hurry up Sara's surgery any quicker. So just cool your jets and try to relax," said Nick, comforting his friend. Greg nodded in response.

Catherine lazily flipped through an old Cosmo, not really paying attention to what she was reading. Catherine looked up when she felt the man beside her move. She eyed Grissom carefully, he looked like shit. Dark purple bags had formed under his eyes. He had not slept in what felt like days. He looked 10 times older. His face was cast in worry. "Hey, why don't we get some coffee?" leaned over Catherine and whispered in his ear. Grissom grunted, She took this has a yes.

"We'll be back," announced Catherine to the 4 men staring up at her, has she got up and lifted Grissom to his feet has well.

The café was quiet. Catherine got two cups of coffee and a cookie. Grissom probably hadn't eaten anything since the night before. He needed his strength. She then went over to where Grissom sat, with his face buried in his hands.

"Hey, here you go," said Catherine putting the coffee cup next to Grissom and taking a seat. "It's black, just the way you like it." Grissom looked up at Catherine. She smiled.

"Oh I also got you a cookie!" reaching into her pocket and taking out a big chocolate chip cookie, she unwrapped it from the napkin it was in and placed it in front of Grissom.

Grissom stared down at the cookie like it was foreign to him.

"Come on, Gil you should eat something." Encouraged Catherine, in her mom voice.

Grissom took a bite, "Happy," he mumbled, looking up a Catherine.

"Yes, very," replied Catherine, taking a slip of coffee.

They sat in silence, sipping their coffee, when Grissom spoke "Sara's Pregnant."

"WHAT?" yelled out Catherine. She could not believe what she just heard come out of Grissom's mouth. She looked up at Grissom, wide eyed and month hanging open.

Grissom was playing with his cookie and looked up. "Sara's Pregnant."

Catherine continued to stare, Grissom went on. "She told me last night, we kinda got into a fight, she stormed out of my office and then I got a phone call saying she was here," choked Grissom.

"Gil," was all Catherine could muster. She didn't know what to say or to do that would comfort the man in front of her, who had broken down into sobs.

Catherine found her self reaching over and wiping Grissom tears away. "Gil, you have to stay strong, for Sara, for you child."

"I know, I know,"mumbled Grissom. He pushed Catherine hand away. He reached out for his coffee cup and took a sip. "I thought Sara would have lost the baby for sure, once I heard she was in a car wreck but the doctor said the baby has a strong heart beat. I guess it will be a fighter like its mother. If Sara even makes it through surgery."

"Of course she will, you just said that she was a fighter. I bet you 8 months from now, we will be here again and you will be holding your newborn baby in your arms," spoke Catherine reaching out and grabbing hold of his hands.

"Catherine…"

"No Grissom, I'm right. Sara will survive, it's what she does best," replied Catherine, convincing more herself then Grissom.

They sat in silence, both thinking of Sara and now also a little fetus too.

Then Catherine broke it, "How long have you guys been seeing each other?" asked Catherine. Grissom didn't even flish , he knew this question would be coming soon. "Two years."

Grissom looked up at Catherine, expecting her to flip out or something. He knew she hated when she kept things from him, especially when he has been seeing someone for two years. " Your not surprised?" asked Grissom when he noticed Catherine smiling.

" No, not really. I knew you were seeing someone. You were happier. I just wasn't sure who it was. Then I notice you and Sara were nicer around each other," explained Catherine.

"We are that obvious uh?"

"No, it was just the little looks you gave each other and the taking time off. I just had to put two and two together. I'm happy for you guys. It took you long enough."

They both smiled at each other. Grissom was happy Catherine was not mad. Catherine was happy that he had finally got his head out of his microscope and realized what was in front of him this whole time.

"So are Sara and Grissom a couple?" asked Warrick looking over to Brass.

Both Nick and Greg turned their heads over to Brass at this question.

Brass was taken off guard; he was surprised by this question and didn't know if he should answer it. "Don't tell Griss, I told you but yah two years now."

"Two years, really?" breathed Warrick. "Man, that's a long time."

"Why didn't they tell us? Why didn't Sara tell me?" asked a very upset Greg. He felt like he had been betrayed. Sara could have told him. He just wanted her to be happy and if that is with Grissom so be it. "Hey man don't take it personally. They just wanted their privacy and they didn't know how you guys would have taken it," replied Brass, patting the young CSI on the shoulder.

"Two years, so are they living together?" asked Nick. Not really surprised.

"Yah, for about six months now. Bought a house up in the suburbs, real nice neighbor. So unlike Sara and Grissom thought. They have a dog too, names Bruno, he's a boxer.

I've been over there a couple of times, nice house. Two stories, about 4 bedrooms, a big backyard. It's a nice place."

Warrick let out a laugh, "What's so funny?" asked Brass, confused at the man's out burst.

"Its, just I cant picture Sara and Grissom living in the suburbs," replied the man, letting out another round of laughter.

"I know what you mean, Sara seems so anti-suburbs and Grissom, well he is just Grissom."Said Nick.

Nicky started to laugh too, then joined in by Greg and Brass.

All six had found some sort of happiness, even if it was only for a second or two.

_Earlier in Grissom's office_

"_I'm pregnant!" the words echoed across the room. _

_Grissom didn't know what to say, he's jaw had hit the floor. _

"_Oh that all you have to Say Grissom, nothing! I tell you I'm carrying you child and all you can do is SIT THERE CATCHING FLIES!" Yelled out Sara. Not caring who heard her now. She was mad. Her body shook with rage._

"_But didn't we use protection and I thought you were on the pill," asked Grissom. Who had somehow regained his voice._

"_Oh don't blame this on me GIL, THIS IS AS MUCH AS YOUR FAULT HAS IT IS MINE, EVEN MORE," Screamed a pissed off Sara. Sara was breathing hard now. It took a few moments for her to calm down before she spoke again._

"_I had been sick and so I had stopped taking it because I was on medication. Then we got stuck out in the dessert and we started to fool around. You didn't have any condoms on you but we still did it anyways. Don't you remember? I wanted to wait but you said we would be fine."_

_Grissom listened to Sara's story, then it all came flooding back to him. He did remember Sara being sick and her doctor told her she should go off the pill in till she got better. It had been Sara's first time out on the scene in a week. He did remember convincing Sara to do it anyways. She had taken the morning after pill. To make sure that something like this didn't happen. _

_Grissom didn't know what to say, He looked up at Sara._

_He tried to read her face but it was covered by her hands. He was sure she was crying._

_He rose from his seat and made his way over to were Sara stood. _

"_Sara…" he spoke but was cut off._

* * *

That ends Chapter 5!

Please review,

Thanks again for reading!


	6. Warning

Once, I again I do not own CSI or any of these characters but so wish I did.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Also props go out to my girl, StokesSidle!

Also had to change the rating a little higher just in case. You never know!

* * *

One Last Kiss- Warning

Sara had been in surgery now for 7 hours, the team was getting reckless.

"How much longer?" asked a very impatient Greg.

"Greg, stop whining, your worse then Lindsey," spoke a very annoyed Catherine. She was growing impatient has well. Surly the surgery was over by now.

Just then Trudy walked in, the nurse from before. She looked around the crowed waiting room, and smiled when her eyes fell on two the six CSI. "The doctor will be hear shortly to talk to you," spoke Trudy. Grissom thanked her.

Soon after Trudy left, Dr. Meadows arrived. "Hi everyone, Sara just got out of surgery. But I don't know how long she will last. She was bleeding pretty badly, we were able to stop it but she flat lined twice during surgery."

Everyone was in shock, Sara almost had died twice. The silence was broken by a much chocked up voice, "What about the baby?"

Did I just hear him right, BABY? Thought Nick. Warrick was looking at Grissom with a confused look. Sara was pregnant? Brass was in shock by this too, he didn't know anything about Sara being pregnant. Greg stared wide eyed up at Grissom.

Catherine just looked at the floor; the tone in the man's voice broke her heart. Grissom had just gotten the whole world in his hands, and now it was being taken away from him piece by piece.

Tears were rolling down Grissom cheeks now, if the doctor said that the baby died, he wouldn't know what to do. After Catherine and Grissom's talk earlier. He had started to picture him with a child. Helping it with its homework. Him and Sara reading to it at night. He was starting to like the idea of being a father.

"The Baby is fine, doing well. But I must warn you Mr. Grissom, that Sara has lost a lot of blood and even know we are giving her transfusions I don't see her making it through the night. I'm very sorry. I'm afraid she has taken a turn for the worst. I suggest you all say your goodbyes now. I'm so sorry," spoke Dr. Meadows, her voice was kind and dear. She did feel terribly bad for these people, who clearly loved and cared deeply for their friend. And Ms. Sidle was still young and doesn't deserve this or her unborn child. Dr. Meadows smiled at the six, now crying CSIs and showed them to Sara's room.

_Earlier in Grissom's office_

_The soft thump of the door echoed across the room._

_Grissom just stood there. Did that just happen? Did Sara just storm out? _

_Grissom didn't know what to think, or do. " I should go after her , no no its best if I give her time to cool off. Everything will be fine, I hope," thought Grissom, sitting back at his desk. He looked down at the paper work, that he was working on before Sara had entered. He let a heavy sign. He could feel a migraine creeping in. _

_The middle aged man, began to rub his temples and closed his eyes._

"_BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, BUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ, BBBBUUUUZZZZZ." Vibrated Grissom's phone._

* * *

Thanks for reading.

The next chapter will be out soon.

Please review also!


	7. Goodbye

Do not Own CSI or any of the characters but wish I did!

Huge Props goes out toward my girl StokesSidle!

Also thanks for all you that have reviewed and read my stories!

Warning- You might want to grab a box of tissues, I'm just warning you.

* * *

One Last Kiss- Goodbye

All six hovered out side of Sara's room. This could be the last time they spoke to their friend.

"I can't do, I can't do it. I CAN'T SAY GOODBYE!" yelled a Sobbing Greg. No one tried to calm him, they knew how he felt. No one was ready to face what was about to happen. No one was ready to say goodbye.

A sobbing Catherine released her self from Warrick's strong brace. He looked down at Catherine and slowing brushed her tears off her cheeks. Catherine gave him a kind smile and gently removed his hand.

She turned away, so she was facing the rest of the group. Still crying she spoke, "I will go in first."

Catherine Stepped into the room. The door closed softly behind her. Catherine eyes glazed over at the woman who lay in front of her. She did not look any better then she had last seen her, even worse maybe.

Catherine stepped closer to the bed, her shoes making a clicking noise against the floor as she did so. She took a seat on the chair, which stood beside Sara's bed.

Catherine took Sara's right hand into her own. Her hand was warm.

The woman just stared at Sara's bruised face, waiting for her eyes to open and smile her famous gap-teeth grin but nothing happened. Sara's eyes stayed shut, her mouth never moved an inch.

Then Catherine spoke, "Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara." That all she could say.

"I hated you, when you first arrived in Las Vegas. You were younger then me, Smarter then me. You had everything. You also stole the attention of Grissom away from me. I went from being Grissom's right hand woman, to second best. But after awhile you started to grow on me, you became a friend Sara Sidle." Catherine was crying by this point. All the times her and Sara worked together came flashing into her mind. All the times she could have gotten to know Sara better, she didn't.

The sobbing woman gently raised Sara hand towards her lips and gave it a quick peck, before lowering it.

"Sara, you are truly a wonderful person and you will be missed. Especially by me. But Sara it is not too late, you can come back. Just open those pretty brown eyes of yours. You can have a family, you and Grissom. Just open your eyes, please Sara just open your DAMN EYES!" Catherine's voice rang through the room. But Sara did not stir.

"You seem to have touched everyone you have ever met, some way or another. You get all the attention of the guys. Everyone seems to have a crush on you in someway. It makes me jealous sometimes, to see all the attention on you. When it once was on me. You don't ask for it though, you probably could care less for it."

"Sara, I'm Sorry." Spoke Catherine in a much softer voice. She then rose from her chair, releasing Sara's hand has she did so and moved towards the door.

Before opening the door, Catherine turned around and whispered "Goodbye Sara Sidle."

The guys were surprised by the door opening and Catherine stepping out. Her makeup was smirred down. Dark tears ran down her cheeks. Warrick saw the distress of the women and enveloped her against his body. Catherine felt Warrick's arms wrapped around her body. Giant Sobs began to take over and she shook against his embrace. Warrick tightened his grip and kissed the top of her head.

Greg watched has his friend and fellow co-worker, fell to pieces. Would he be the same, once he entered the room? Would he be able to remain control of his emotions? Thought the young CSI as he watch Warrick comfort Catherine.

Nick was the next one to go. He had surprisingly managed to keep his emotions under control and his eyes dry. When he stepped in the room, the only sound came from the soft beating noise of the monitor. Nick took a seat in the chair; it was still warm from Catherine's touch. Nick did not take Sara's hand. His hand just sat in a knot in his lap.

Nick Stared a Sara's face, studying it. He wanted to memorize every thing about it, so ten years from now he could remember what Sara looked like. But the face was foreign to him. It was cut and bruised; it was not the face he knew. This face did not flirt back with him or grinned gapped toothed. It just stared blankly. Sara's dark brown orbs did not question his theory, they did not show emotion. They could not be seen at all.

This was not the face of the woman he called a good friend, his baby sister. It was just a replica, a wax figure.

Nick just sat there staring at his friend, listening to the soft beats of the monitor.

Then he finally spoke, "Sara, when you first came to Las Vegas, I have to admit I was attracted to you. You were beautiful; even thought you didn't seem to think so. But also because you were spunky, smart and held your own. You were different then any other women I had ever gone out with or met. But soon my feelings changed they become more protective of you, more brotherly. I started to see you more as my baby sister, then someone I wanted to bang."

Nick paused and took a deep breathe. He could feel the tears starting to form but he kept them in. He promised him self he was not going to lose it.

"You were there for me two years ago, when I was trapped in that grave. You helped me get through the pain of it all. For that I must say Thank you." Nick suddenly grabbed Sara's hand and held it in his own. He then leaned close to her ear, like he was telling her a secret only she could know. Even though they were the only two in the room.

"Believe Sara, Believe in your self and you will get far. Be a survivor Sara Sidle. Live!"

At that moment "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP."

Sara's heart had flat lined again. "NO SARA NO, YOU HAVE TO LIVE! SARA DON"T LEAVE ME!" screamed Nick not letting his eyes leave his face.

The guys heard the monitor from the hall and called the nurse. The nurse arrived with a crash cart and once again all six stood and watched in horror has the paddles pressed up against their friends chest and shocked her.

They all stood and waited but still the monitor beeped.

The nurse did it three more times, but still the high pitch beeping noise rang. The nurse turned to all six CSI, "I'm sorry she gone."

"NO, YOU'RE WRONG! DO IT AGAIN!" yelled Nick. He was not ready to give up on Sara, not yet. The nurse just smiled at Nick and placed the paddles against Sara's chest.

Her body rose and fell. All 14 pairs of eyes turned to the monitor and watched the line.

Everyone held their breathes, Sara's heart began to beat.

"Thank you, thank you god!" spoke Nick.

Catherine once again found her self being comforted by Warrick. Greg just stood there, eyes still on the monitor, white as a ghost. Brass put a comforting hand on Grissom's shoulder, whom had also turned white.

All six CSI left the room and were back in the hallway. The nurse had told them that Sara was stable but was losing time. Nick left after the nurse had spoken these words. He could not hold back the tears now, and didn't want to have a break down in front of his coworkers. He ran down the hall, down the stairs into the basement. This is where the young Texan, broke down into body wrenching sobs. He punched his fist against the wall. He began to sob harder as pain took over his hand. He slid himself against the wall and curled up into a fetal position, there he cried. He cried for Sara, he cried for her baby, he cried for Grissom, he cried for the pain in his hand, he cried for the things he could not control.

Everyone watch Nick walk down the hall, Both Warrick and Greg yelled after him but he did not turn around. "Leave him be, he needs to be alone," spoke Catherine. She knew how he felt; saying goodbye to a love one was always hard. He needed time, they all needed time. Warrick was the next to say his goodbyes.

The tall dark man, stepped into the room. He waited for the door to close behind him before making his way over to the bed.

Sara looked like an angel sleeping, noticed Warrick has he took a seat beside the bed.

"Sara, I'm supposed to say goodbye. I'm suppose to sit hear and tell you how much I'm going to miss you and tell you things I wished I did or say things I have never told you before. But why should I? What is the point in telling you such things? How am I supposed to know you can hear me? Maybe you have already left us here on earth and are floating up in heaven. Maybe your body is just a shell, empty. If you were here, you would tell me how stupid I'm being and just say goodbye already. You would tell me I'm stalling. And hell maybe I am stalling." The man ran his hands through his hair, he wasn't ready for this. Warrick stared down at his hands; he didn't know how to continue.

He then turned his tear stained face towards Sara and spoke. "Girl, what has happened to you? You're suppose to be a fighter but here you lay dieing. Girl wake up. You have the whole world at your feet now. You have a man who loves you and Sara, your going to have a baby!" At this Warrick, grabbed Sara's hand. "Sara you have a baby in side you, you're going to be a mommy. You got to live!" Tears were pouring down Warrick's face.

He took Sara's hand and brushed it against his cheeks. Like some how his tears would make her live. "Sara Sidle you have been a good friend." At that Warrick kissed Sara's hand softly and put if back on the bed.

He then got up and made his way over towards the door. But before he did, he brushed away the tears that were flowing down his cheeks and composed him self. He didn't want Catherine to see him like this. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, a mess.

Warrick stepped into the hall way. All three looked up at Warrick. Warrick stared back at them, "Where's Greg?"

"Greg went off to find Nicky." Spoke Catherine. Catherine stood up and looked at Warrick straight on; he looked distant, like he was not really there. Like he was in a haze.

"Hey, baby why don't we go get you some coffee." She took Warrick by the hand and began to lead him down the hall. The man did not protest.

Brass and Grissom where left alone. "So, I guess I will go in," he motion towards the door. Grissom did not say anything. He just stared down at his feet. Brass left the man to his thoughts.

Brass stepped into the darkened room. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. He closed his eyes for a moment, realizing how tired he was. He had been here since the call came in almost 34 hours ago; it was almost 1:00 in the afternoon. The sun was probably shinning down on Las Vegas. The window in Sara's room had the blinds shut, making it seem like night. Brass began to drift off, when he realized what he was here to do. He edged the chair closer to the bed and reached out and took Sara's hand.

Over the years, Sara had become more then a coworker to him, she had become like a daughter in some way. "Sara, do you remember when I first found out about you and Gil. Probably it was a heart wrenching moment for us all." As Brass sat there and told the story, outside in the hall Grissom was reliving things too. He was reliving the first time he ever set eyes on Sara. Back in Boston, during his teaching days at Harvard.

_Eighteen Months Ago_

_Grissom and Sara had only been seeing each other for about 4 months. Grissom and Sara were working on a case together. They were in the lab working on a case, analyzing evidence they had collected early at the scene. Grissom looked up from what he was doing and stared over the table towards Sara. She didn't notice Grissom's glare. She continued to work. _

_Grissom signed heavily._

_This is when Sara looked up. "Can I help you?" she stated clearly, trying hard not to smile. Grissom peered over his glasses, "Yes, you can. You can give me a kiss!" he stated simply. Sara mouth formed into an O shape. This was the first time Grissom had ever really showed openness towards her in the lab. "Excuse me?" asked Sara, making sure she heard Grissom right. _

"_I want you to give me a kiss!"_

"_But where in the lab?" asked Sara, still shocked by Grissom's behavior. _

"_So?"_

"_So, you want me to kiss you, right here in the lab, where anyone can walk in on us at any time. This is coming from the guy who wouldn't even look in my direction the first couple of weeks, in case someone caught on. This is coming from the guy who wouldn't even kiss me good night outside my apartment in case someone saw us. This is the same guy who wants me to kiss him?_" _Stated Sara._

"_SARA!" _

"_What?"_

"_Kiss me!" _

_Sara glared at Grissom, did he really want a kiss or was he just playing around with her? She then signed and walked around the table to were Grissom stood. Grissom had only been joking really. He watched her as she came around the table and he looked down at her._

"_You really want a kiss, Dr. Gilbert Grissom. Then fine you got one." Before Grissom could protest. Sara's mouth crashed against his. He found himself kissing her back. _

_Before both of them knew it, Grissom had lifted Sara up, and she was now perished on top of the desk. Sara's tongue slipped through the crack of her month and into Grissom's. Grissom's tongue danced around with Sara's. Both had totally forgotten where they were. They were in the heat of the moment. Sara began to move her hand down his stomach and up his shirt. She let her hands feel everything, from his pecks to his love handles. Grissom now stood in between Sara's legs and he pressed his month hard against hers. He ran his hands through her hair, and then down her face, towards her shoulders down her arms, towards her hips. His hand slid down the sides of her hips and along her thigh._

_Sara wrapped her legs around Grissom and pulled him closer. As Grissom left hand continued to rub up and down Sara's left thigh, his other one, was working its way up her back and trying to unhook her bra. Sara's hands continued to explore Grissom's chest._

_Neither them noticed the lab door open and someone stepping in side. Brass let out a chuckle of his two coworkers' behavior. "Now that is what I call, processing the evidence."_

_Sara and Grissom broke away from each other and looked towards Brass. He just stood there grinning, he clearly found this more funny then the other two, who had both turned red and looked anywhere but Brass._

"_Well, I will leave you two be, I just wanted to tell you that we caught the guy."_

_At that Brass left the room, leaving Sara and Grissom embarrass and confused._

After Brass had finished telling his story, he noticed his cheeks were wet. He had been crying. The man embarrassed, wiped away the tears. He even though Sara couldn't see him; he didn't want her to think he was a wimp or anything.

"Sara, I don't know how Grissom will survivor without you. It took him so long to open up to you and admit he had feelings and then it took him even longer to act on those feelings. And now that he has I don't know how he will ever forgive himself if you die. I don't know how I will deal with it. When I first found out about you and Grissom, I was not shocked, you two were meant to be. And now you are having a baby together.

That kid is going to be the smartest kid on the block; with you two has its parents." Right there Brass started to sob, he let go of Sara's hand and buried his face in his own. The thought of Sara not making it had just crept into his mind. That he was not going to get to see this child be born, he had never really thought about these things in till now. He had really only been thinking about Grissom and how this was affecting him or the team. Never really thought about Sara dieing.

Outside in the hallway, Greg had returned with a red eyed Nick. Greg was in shock on how; emotions could take over someone body like they did to Nick. Greg was afraid on what he was going to say and do once he entered that room. It seem like it was tearing up everybody apart. Greg wasn't sure if he was going to go in. Greg looked over at Grissom, who had was sitting against the wall, face in hands. All the years that Greg has worked for Grissom, he has never really seen him lose control. Well there was that one time, when Nick went missing but still then he was Grissom. But this man was a totally different person.

Right then the door opened, and Brass stepped out into the hallway. Greg looked over at another man he admired to see that emotion had taken over him too. His shirt was wrinkly; his shirt had tears stains on it along with his cheeks. Jim Brass was emotional mess. Brass noticed Greg's glare, he smiled at the young man. He clasped a hand on Greg's shoulder, "It's your turn."

Greg just nodded at the man's words. Brass opened the door for him. Greg swallowed and stepped in.

* * *

And so it ends….

I know I left you hanging.

The next chapter will be out soon.

Please review and thanks for reading!


	8. One Last Kiss

Do not own CSI or any of these Characters, but wish I did.

Big Props go out to all that reviewed and to my girl StokesSidle!

So here it is the chapter you all have probably been dieing to read. Some where upset on how I left you hanging last time.

Enjoy!

Warning: Might need tissues for this one too!

* * *

One Last Kiss- One Last Kiss

The door shut softly behind Greg has he entered the dark room. The young CSI just stood there taking long calm breaths. He looked down at his hands, they were shaking. He was nervous. He dropped his hands to his side and let out a heavy sigh. He had to get this over with.

The young man began to walk over to the edge of the bed. He smiled down at Sara like they were back at the lab. Greg eyed the chair which had been seated on by most of the nightshift. It would be his friend for the next 15 minutes or so as he said goodbye.

Greg swallowed nervously. A lump had begun to form in the back of his throat.

Greg made his way over to where the chair stood and sat down. But instead of feeling the soft padding against his bottom, he felt the hardness of the floor as he fell. Greg swore as he got to his feet and rubbed his butt. Greg eyes shot over to Sara, excepting to see her face dancing with amusement and to hear her laughter ringing off the wall. But her face remained still and the room seemed to grow quieter.

Greg could feel his cheeks go red has he took a seat, this time making sure that he didn't fall. Even though there was really only him in the room, he still felt embarrass about his foolishness, especially during a time like this.

Greg reached out towards Sara's hand but stopped when he noticed how sweaty his hands were. He quickly rubbed them against his thigh before taking hold of Sara's hand again.

He was surprise of how warm her hand was. He wasn't excepting it to be cold but he wasn't excepting it to be that warm.

Greg lay out Sara's hand palm up in his own. He traced the lines of her hand with his index finger, like he was reading it or something. Greg's eyes examined her fingers. He had never really taken noticed of how long and slender they were. They looked so fragile against his own.

Greg then closed Sara's hand and grave it a squeeze. Greg then eyed the IV that was sticking out of her wrist. Moments passed by as he watched the liquid travel down from the IV bag and into her body. His eyes then made their way up her arm and on to her face.

Sadness crept over Greg has he took in Sara's bruised face. His friend has gone through so much pain in the last 30 something hours. His mind began to wonder on how much pain Sara was going through now or how much she would be going through, if she even made it out.

Greg lifted his eyes off of Sara's bruised cheek and up to her closed eyes. Greg stared at them persuadably hoping they would open and smile at him, but they remained closed like a pickle jar. No matter how hard you try, the lid will not pop.

Greg sighed and closed his own eyes as he did so. He wanted to say something but he just didn't know what or how to say anything. He was too nervous really to speak, he didn't know if Sara could hear him or not and whatever he was going to say he wanted it to be special.

" How could you Sara?" spoke a chocked up Greg. After sitting for a minute in silence that was all he could think of and that was all that came out. Again he repeated the question, "How could you Sara?" This time his voice was more in control and angry a bit. The young man glazed over at Sara. Like he was excepting her to respond.

"I thought we were friends, why didn't you tell me. About you and Grissom. Did you not think I could handle you being with another man? Did you think I was not mature enough to know? I just wanted you to be happy Sara, and if Grissom does that for you. Then I am happy for you. That's all I ever wanted for you Sara was to see you smile. A day that you didn't flash that gapped-toothed grin was not a good day. That smile made me survive and now I'm afraid I will never see it again." Tears began to pour out Greg's eyes and down his chin and on to his shirt. Greg closed his eyes trying to blink away the tears but that just made them fall harder it seemed.

"You could have just been honest with me Sara. You didn't have to keep it from me like you did. But in away I understand. You like to keep you personal life, personal. You still could have told me, I would have kept your secret," Greg took a deep breath before moving on. "But I guess I did notice something between you and Grissom. I might be just a rookie but I'm still a pretty good CSI myself." A smile then spread across the young one's face. He was thinking about all the times he and Sara had done cases together. One time sprung out to his attention. It was the Sherlock Homes Case, it was his final test before becoming a CSI and Sara had told him he had done a good job. Grissom's approval was a big thing to him but Sara's had been even more important.

Tears began once again to roll down his cheeks as he remembers there might be no more of those fun times in the lab. No more looking for Sara's approval.

"Sara you have to survive this, you just have to, mainly for me I guess. I know I'm selfish but I need you to be there for me. To give me advice on dating, for telling me when I'm being stupid, to just being there for me. I need you Sara Sidle in my life. But I am not the only one who needs you. There are other people who need you too Sara, even more then me. Your baby for that matter. You need to live, so your child can live."

"Grissom is one of them too. I have never seen a grown man break down like Grissom has. He truly loves you Sara. If you don't make it, I don't know what will happen to him. Grissom need you him his life too. It took him long enough to see what I saw along in you and he was lucky that you returned his feelings. And now he might be losing you. It's un fare Sara. You have to fight for the people who love you. Don't be selfish Sara and take the easy way out. Fight!" Greg was face to face to Sara now. He was leaning out of the chair and tear were falling on to Sara's neck.

Greg then leaned back and stood up. He lifted Sara's hand up to his lip and kissed it. He dropped it softly on to the bed and then leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead. He then turned slowly away, making his way towards the door.

As Greg stepped out into the hallway, he noticed that Warrick and Catherine had returned. He gave them a shy smile as they looked towards him.

Everyone stood in silence, there was only one person left to say goodbye and it would probably be the hardest. Grissom then spoke, "I'm going." Grissom stood up from where he sat against the wall on the floor and made his way to the door.

All eyes were on him. Grissom was about to turn the door knob, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around, it was Catherine. She spoke softly, "Do you want me to come in with you?" Grissom simply shook his head. Catherine didn't look convinced. Grissom gave her a smile before turning around again and stepping into the room.

Once the door was shut, Catherine felt Warrick move behind her. "He has to do it on his own Cat, He has to say goodbye."

"I know, but I'm afraid on how this will affect him," spoke Catherine in barely a whisper.

"I know you are, we all are," this time it was Brass speaking.

There Grissom stood watching the rise and fall of his lover's chest. A memory came flashing back into his mind.

_One year ago_

_Grissom had just come home from working a double shift. He had let the others go home, but he had stayed behind. He wanted to figure out the killer, but sadly he didn't._

_Grissom entered the townhouse, which he had been living in since the day he moved to Las Vegas. He dropped his stuff on the floor, hung his coat up on the peg and kicked off his shoes. _

_Then he noticed it, Sara's leather jacket. "Sara must of left it here last night, I will bring it to her tomorrow," thought Grissom as he made his way towards the kitchen._

_After making himself a grill cheese sandwich, Grissom turned off the kitchen light, well balancing a beer and his sandwich in his hands. Grissom made his way upstairs but stopped dead in his tracks, when he noticed a light was coming from his bedroom. _

"_That's funny, I don't remember leaving the light on," thought Grissom as he tackled the last few steps of stairs and made his way towards the room._

_Grissom just stood in the door frame, as he took in the sight in front of him._

_There lay a sleeping Sara on his bed. There was a book propped open beside her. She was curled up in a fetal position. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to disturb her. Just as Grissom turned around and took one step away from the door, "Gil?"_

"_Yes Sara, sweetie, what is it?" asked Grissom, coming closer to the bed. _

"_Nothing, I was just wondering if that was you," whispered Sara back. She then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Grissom chuckled. He then put his beer and plate on the nightstand and got into bed next to Sara. _

_Has he drank and ate, he watched Sara's chest rise and fall. _

Tears sprang to Grissom eyes, as the memory ended and realized were he was again. Times were simpler back then; he wished he could go back to that night in his bedroom.

Grissom slowly walked over towards the chair, he only sat in hours before, holding Sara's hand. He took a seat and looked towards his Girlfriend's face.

Tears began to fall has he took in once again the deep bruise on her cheek and the cut along her nose. His eyes then trailed down her left arm, which was cover in a cast. Over her bandaged knee, towards her right broken leg. Grissom then noticed Sara's toes nails.

They were painted soft baby pink. This brought a memory from a week ago.

_Grissom and Sara were getting ready for bed. Grissom had just come out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth, and had stopped dead in the door frame._

_Sara looked up from where she sat on the bed and looked over towards Grissom._

"_What?" she asked. Grissom continued to stare._

"_Gil, what is it, you're scaring me?"She asked again_

"_Its, just um…your toe nails!" spoke Grissom, pointing towards Sara's feet._

_Sara looked down at her feet and back towards Grissom, "So?"_

"_I just have never seen you paint them before. I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, especially baby pink." Explained Grissom, making his way over towards the bed._

"_There are lots of things you don't know about me Gil!" replied Sara. She gave Grissom a wink and went back to painting her toe nails. Grissom didn't know what to say. He sat down on the bed and waited patiently for Sara to finish. _

_After Sara had finished her baby toe, and was about to put the brush back into the bottle, when Grissom grabbed it out of her hands._

"_Hey!" Sara shot out looking confused._

"_Do me!"_

"_What?"_

"_Paint my toe nails!" said Grissom very calm and serious like. Sara shot him a look from the corner of her eyes and then broke out into laughter._

"_I mean it Sara, Paint my toes please!"_

_Sara just continued to laugh. Grissom sighed heavily at his Girlfriend and pulled off his socks. He then dangled his right foot in front of Sara's face. "Paint!" he explained._

"_Ok, ok Bugman. I will paint you toes for you. But honestly Gil, I don't think Pink is your colour," Sara said, as she gained control over her laughter and grabbed Grissom's foot and brought it down into her lap._

"_Just do it!" _

"_Okay!"_

_After Sara had finished painting Grissom's right foot, she leaned down and blew softly on them. Making sure the paint dried. Grissom's body grew tense. He quickly yanked his foot out of Sara's grasp before anything else happened and shoved his left foot over. _

_Sara looked up and gave him a half smile before beginning to paint his other foot._

_Sara had once again finished and began to blow on his foot. Grissom didn't stop her this time. Once again his body grew tense and he could feel an excretion coming on. _

_He breathed out deeply. He then pulled Sara on top of him and kissed her passionately. _

_Sara broke the kiss, "Hey I wasn't done…" Grissom lips crashed against hers' cutting her off. Grissom felt Sara relax, letting her self into the kiss. _

Grissom then slipped off his shoes and socks and stared down at his feet. His toes were the same shade of baby pink as Sara's.

After Grissom had put his shoes back on, he took Sara's hand into his own and then his eyes fell on to Sara's stomach.

Grissom reached out with his other hand and placed on her stomach. Tears began to roll down his cheeks at the thought of the little life in there.

He tore his eyes away from Sara's belly and towards her face again.

"Sara," he breathed. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just sat there, letting the tears fall.

"Sara," he spoke again. "I don't want the last words we spoke to each other to be hurt full. Sara, your life doesn't have to end here. Please Sara, just wake up!" He was sobbing at his point, but he had to keep on going, he had to get it off his chest.

"Sara, I have loved you since the day I lay eyes on you at Harvard. You were the same as you are now. Spunky ,young and way to smart. But also beautiful. Sara you are a survivor, and you have survived so much already in your life, with your family and such. And I know you are probably tired of fighting, tired of being the survivor. But Sara, sweetie, just fight a little longer for me please," chocked Grissom. He was begging her now to live.

"Please Sara, just open your eyes. Please Sara, just fight one more time for me and for our baby! After this I promise you will not have to fight any longer, I will do the fighting for us. Just survive this." Grissom leaned back and kissed Sara's hand softly.

"Sara, I love you, I have always loved you. Even when you thought I didn't, I did.

Even when I had given up on you, I still loved you. And I will love you the rest of my life." Tears rolled down Grissom cheeks has he stood up and leaned into Sara's.

He kissed her softly on lips. Giving her one last kiss.

He then moved away from the bed, letting go Sara's hand has he did so. Grissom made his way towards the door, rubbing his temples as he went. He could a feel a migraine coming on. Then he heard the slightness of noise that made him turn around.

"Gil."


	9. Awake

Do not own CSI or any of these characters.

Thanks for all you for reading and reviewing!

Thanks to my girl, StokeSidle , once again for helping me out.

* * *

One Last Kiss- Awake

Grissom could believe what he just heard, was he dreaming or did Sara just say his name?

"Gil," whispered Sara from the bed.

"Sara, sweetie," spoke Grissom, has he walked back over to the bed and looked into Sara's face. Her eyes were still closed but some how she looked more alive.

"Sara, sweetie it's me, Gil. Can you say something for me again please?" asked Grissom. A moment passed by before Sara mouth open.

"Grissom," whispered Sara. Her eyes were open just a bit to see her brown orbs. Grissom sighed in relief, his girl had come home. Grissom took Sara's hand once again and crept down beside her.

"Oh Sara!" tears were running down his face in pure joy. Grissom gave Sara's hand a squeeze. Sara squeezed back with the lightest touch. She was still pretty weak.

Sara eyes, flooded open, forcing on Grissom face. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I. sorry," she whispered.

"Sara, its okay, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have known."

Sara opened her mouth to protest but Grissom cut her off.

"Sara, sweetie, your tired and weak. Don't waste you breathe arguing."

Grissom smiled at her and kissed the top of her forehead. Tears fell onto her face as he did. His girl was awake.

Sara had lost conshiness soon after she had woken up. Grissom had gone out into the hall and told the guys.

Dr. Meadows had finished looking at Sara and was talking to the group in the hall.

"It seems like Ms. Sidle is strong and will make a full recovery," spoke the woman proudly.

"Do you know what had happened, that caused her to wake up all the suddenly?" asked Greg. The group stared at the doctor, they too were wondering that.

"Well I don't know for sure but something in her mind just flicked on and woke her up. We just don't know really. It's a miracle though. I will let you be now. Sara should be waking up now," Dr. Meadows smiled at all of them, and then made her way down the hall.

"So Sara is going to make it!" sighed a relieved Warrick. They stood in silence, couldn't believe their luck. Just hours before they were saying goodbyes and now they were saying hello.

All six stood at the edge of Sara's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Sara was still pale and weak looking but she had some colour to her face now. Warrick wrapped his arms around Catherine, has she began to cry again. Catherine smiled up at Warrick and brushed her face against his chest.

Nicky was growing inpatient; he wanted to see his friend smile. He wanted her to wake up. He had wanted long enough he thought. Greg was thinking around the same lines. He had been thinking that his friend was dieing, but now she is going to live. He just wanted to make sure it was true, that he wasn't dreaming.

Brass had been shocked by the news when Grissom had come running out saying Sara is wake. They all thought he was making things up. But the doctor had said it wasn't a mistake, Sara was going to recover.

Brass put a hand on his friend's shoulder, as Sara stirred and her eyes opened.

It took Sara awhile to focus on all six figures standing in front of her. She was still suffering from a concussion. A weak smile spread across her bruised face. All six smiled back at her.

There wasn't a dry eye in that room that day. They were all so happy to have their friend/coworker back. Grissom was happy, that Sara his love had lived and he didn't have to image his life with out her.

"This is my family," thought Sara. As she looked around at all the people standing around her bed. You had Nick and Warrick like the older protective brothers. Catherine the mother figure, Brass the father. Greg the younger annoying brother and Grissom her lover. This was her family no matter what happened. They always had her back.

Sara looked up, as Grissom came over and gave her hand a squeeze. "Life was perfect," thought Sara, as she looked up into Grissom baby blues.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

This is not the last chapter, there is still one more.


	10. Eight Months Later

Do not own CSI or any of these characters.

Thanks for all of you that have reviewed; I would have probably ended this if along time ago if it wasn't for you.

Thanks again to my girl StokeSidle, the best Beta around.

This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

One Last Kiss- Eight Months Later

The room was dark; the only source of light was coming from the window.

It was 6:00 in the morning; the sun was just rising over the Nevada Dessert.

Grissom's eyes glanced over at Sara's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, it had been awhile since she had a good night sleep. Grissom thought over the last months were Sara would wake up in the middle night or toss and turn. She would complain of pain in her leg and lower back. It had been a rocky recovery.

"Catherine had been wrong," thought Grissom. He thought back to that day in the café were she said that 8 months from then he would be holding his newborn in his arms.

Well it had been 8 months now but he wasn't holding his newborn in his arms but his two newborns.

Grissom shifted his position in his chair, which was in front of the window. He glanced down to his arms. Were two sleeping angles slept.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks and a smile appeared. He had his family.

Life was perfect.

* * *

That's right I'm ending you here on a happy note!

Sara and Grissom had twins!

Look forward to my next story, its going to be a sequel to this one.

Again thanks for reading.

Please review!


End file.
